Princesa Esclava
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Desde que era una niña, Renesmee fue convertida en esclava como venganza hacia su familia. Siete años duro en aquel infierno, hasta que un rey la compro para su hijo, el príncipe Jacob. -Versión Humana- -JASSIE Original by V.W.-
1. Niña Esclava

_**Niña Esclava**_

Esa mañana, el mercado estaba atestado de personas. Algunos vendiendo joyas, vinos, telas, animales, personas.

El rey Billy hizo que sus sirvientes bajaran su litera, para caminar por si mismo en el mercado, a pesar del intenso sol de Egipto. Nunca le había gustado sentirse como lo que era: el monarca de su pequeño reino. Solo algunas personas lo reconocieron, a pesar de que llevaba puesto ropas sencillas, había algo en el que le daba una aura aristócrata.

Los comerciantes le ofrecieron infinidad de productos, como a los demás. Compro algunas uvas y las comió durante su recorrido, también unos cuantos metros de tela y unas joyas que le parecieron apropiadas para una de sus sirvientas que había tomado como concubina.

Pronto estuvo en medio del área que mas detestaba: el área de esclavos.

Los sirvientes que el tenia, no eran esclavos. Siempre habían sido tratados con respeto y castigados cuando era debido... cosa que solo ocurrió una vez. Sus sirvientes eran libres de irse si querían formar una familia en otro lugar, pero solo había pasado dos veces. Los sirvientes no se querían ir del reino, ese era su hogar y eran mas que felices de servirle a su rey misericordioso, como le llamaban algunos de ellos.

Billy camino entre los esclavos, viendo con repulsión a sus amos. Aquello no era digno, aquello no era justo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No podía comprar todos los esclavos, para darles una vida digna. Tenia suficientes sirvientes en el palacio y en sus tierras.

Continuo caminando tratando de huir, prácticamente, cuando vio unos ojos color chocolate. La mirada era de una niña, sus sucias ropas estaban rasgadas. La niña estaba tirada en el suelo junto a otros esclavos y esclavas con la misma vestimenta que ella, pero ella tenia una mejilla pegada al suelo. Su rostro aniñado estaba lleno de mugre, y en el corría un hilillo de lagrimas frescas.

-Te dije que te levantaras - grito un hombre levantando su brazo para dejar caer el latigo en la espalda ya sangrante de la niña esclava.

El rey ahogo un grito y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Tenia años sin llorar. La ultima vez que lloro fue en el funeral de su esposa, diez años atrás. Lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar era lo mas vil que jamas hubiera visto.

La niña no grito, solo cerro sus ojitos con fuerza.

Su amo la levanto sin problema de su largo cabello oscuro, lleno de tierra y fango, para ponerla de pie. La niña no pudo mantenerse en esa posición por mas de diez segundos. Cayo de rodillas.

Cuando aquel alto hombre de cabellos largos rubios iba a darle otra paliza, Billy grito:

-Cuanto por ella?

El hombre se detuvo incrédulo.

-Por ella? -pregunto con asco-. Esa cosa no vale una mierda. La he mantenido por años y nadie la quiere.

-Cuanto? - dijo de nuevo el irreconocible rey.

-Cinco monedas de plata - respondió el hombre del latigo.

Billy saco un puñado de monedas de su morral atado a su cintura y las aventó al suelo al antiguo amo de la niña.

-Levántate, inútil - la pateo el rubio luego de que recogió su paga.

-Esa mercancia ya es mía, no tiene por que maltratarla. Ya no es suya - murmuro el monarca con autoridad.

El rubio lo vio con incredulidad, aun sin reconocer a aquel hombre.

Billy se acerco a la niña para ayudarla a levantar, pero vio que no tenia fuerzas. Estaba muy desnutrida. El rey decidió tomarla en brazos con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla y la llevo hasta su litera para llevarla a su palacio. La niña levanto la mirada incrédula, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su nuevo amo y Billy vio en ellos gratitud eterna.

Una vez en la litera, la niña protesto con grunidos, no quería subierse, ese no era su lugar. Ella era una esclava, no debía viajar como una princesa. Billy interpreto su comportamiento y le dijo, muy a su pesar:

-Soy tu amo y debes obedecerme. Viajaras en la litera, quieras o no - no estuvo muy seguro si la niña le entendió su idioma, pero su nueva adquisición bajo la mirada y no volvió a protestar.

El rey tomo uno de los caballos que lo esperaban a las afueras de la ciudad y partieron rumbo al palacio que se encontraba en lo alto de una colina. Al llegar al lugar, Billy dio ordenes a su sirvienta y concubina, Sue, de que cuidara de la niña esclava que acababa de comprar.

Sue se extraño de ver aquella criatura en la litera de su señor. No sabia que el tenia contemplado comprar mas esclavos y menos a una niña como la que había llevado a casa.

Pero al ver las condiciones en que estaba la pobre criatura, supo por que su señor la había comprado. Compro a la niña para salvarla.

Entre Sue, Leah y Rebecca bañaron a la niña en una gran pileta en uno de los aposentos principales, por orden de Billy. Pero al ver el frágil cuerpo desnudo de la chica, supieron que no era una niña. Era una joven adolescente sumamente desnutrida. Rebecca bajo a la cocina y llevo comida para la chica.

Cuando llego con las charolas de fruta y el cordero asado, por poco y no reconoce a la chica. Tenia una preciosa piel tan blanca como la nieve y unos risos cobrizos que brillaban, al igual que sus ojos al ver toda esa comida.

-Toma un poco - le ofreció Sue, mientras Leah terminaba de ponerle aquel hermoso vestido azul cielo, que hacia ver a la chica como un pequeño ángel.

Las tres mujeres la miraron comer con delicadeza y educación; a pesar de que tenia demasiada hambre, ella se contenía. Se le veía buenos modales al comer y agacho la cabeza como gratitud por aquel manjar. No era el comportamiento habitual de quienes nacieron esclavos.

Después de que la chica terminara de comer, Sue fue a los aposentos de su señor a darle un informe sobre la nueva sirvienta.

-No creo que ella haya nacido esclava, Billy. Y no es una niña, es una joven muy hermosa. No creo que sirva como sirvienta, pero me alegro que la haya traído. Se ve que ha sufrido demasiado. Su espalda... Oh por todos los dioses, Bill... nunca he visto una espalda tan... - Sue sollozo.

-Lo se -Billy seco las lagrimas de su concubina-. Yo mismo presencie aquel maltrato... y ella ni siquiera grito o lloro... solo cerro sus ojos cuando recibió el latigazo.

-Leah curo sus heridas, pero su espalda... No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido a tanto maltrato.

-Quiero verla, traela. No se que tareas darle, pero creo que es mejor que primero se reponga y después veremos en que la podremos utilizar.

Sue asintió y camino rumbo a los aposentos de la chica limpiando sus lagrimas. Tal vez podrían ponerla acargo de las mascotas del rey. Tenia un par de cahorros y tres gatitos. Ese seria un buen trabajo para la chica.

Sue le hizo señas a la chica para que la acompañara y esta obedeció de inmediato. Camino lentamente detrás de aquella buena mujer, que no se impaciento por sus lentos pasos, al contrario, la tomo del brazo como si fueran dos amigas recorriendo el palacio. La chica la miro y quiso llorar como lo había estado haciendo los últimos minutos. No tenia palabras para agradecer todo lo que habían hecho por ella esas escasas horas.

-Señor, aquí esta la chica - murmuro Sue entrando a los aposentos del rey.

Billy ahogo un grito y parpadeo tratando de encontrar a la niña esclava que había comprado, en aquella bella joven que estaba frente a el. Solo la encontro cuando la vio a los ojos y en ellos vio la misma gratitud que había visto al comprarla.

-Por los dioses... -Billy se acerco mas a la joven y ella se puso de rodillas-. No, no. No hagas eso, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso frente a mi.

El rey la tomo con cuidado de sus débiles brazos y la levanto del suelo. La chica lo miro incrédula.

-No saben que idioma habla?

-No ha hablado con nosotros, mi señor. Se comporta como una... princesa. Sus modales son impecables...

-De donde vienes, pequeña? - pregunto el rey casi para si mismo, pero viéndola a los ojos

-De Roma, amo - murmuro la joven en una perfecta lengua egipcia.

Sue y Billy se miraron y luego a ella.

-Por que no... por que no habías hablado?

-Por que no me habían hablado directamente, amo. No debo hablar si no me lo permiten.

-Siéntate, pequeña - Billy la llevo a un sillón cerca del balcón. Tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle que no sabia por donde empezar-. Que hacías en Roma?

-Vivía... con mi familia - contesto bajando la mirada, como buena esclava que era.

-Ellos... ellos te... vendieron?

-No. Mama estaba enferma, sali a cortar flores y llevarlas ante ella para animarla... Ellos me vieron y... -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-. Trataron de venderme todos estos años, pero nadie me ha querido comprar. Supusieron que podían sacar provecho de mi, pero no fue así. Eso los enfureció.

-Quien es tu familia?

-Soy nieta de un senador del Cesar, amo.

-Del Cesar! Como es que ellos...? Quienes eran los que te raptaron?

-Mi amo era Caius, siempre me gritaba que había perdido todo por mi culpa. Bueno... por culpa de mi familia.

Sue se limpio de nuevo las lagrimas. Que habrá hecho la familia de la niña para desquitarse de esa forma con ella? Fuera lo que fuere, era demasiado castigo, demasiado diabólico haberse desquitado con una criatura tan inocente.

-Como te llamas? - pregunto el rey limpiando las lagrimas de la chica.

-Renesmee, amo.

-No me vuelvas a decir de esa forma - la reprendió con suavidad.

-Pero usted me compro...

-Pero no para tenerte como esclava.

Renesmee lo miro sin entender a sus palabras. Trago saliva asustada pensando que la quería como concubina. En eso había tenido mucha suerte, nunca nadie la había tocado de esa manera.

-Que te parece si... te quedas aquí con nosotros una temporada. Le enseñas latín a los niños del palacio o...

-También puede cuidar de sus mascotas mi señor - sugirió Sue.

-Has lo que tu quieras, Renesmee -Billy le acaricio sus delicadas y sonrosadas mejillas. Miro los ojos de la chica romana, nieta de un senador del Cesar y pensó que seria una buena esposa para su hijo, un principe. Pero para que la chica fuera esposa de su hijo, no tenia que ser esclava, así que-: Considérate mi invitada de honor.

Sue sonrió ampliamente y la chica ahogo un grito llevándose una mano a la boca.

-No puedo, amo. No...

-Mis invitados me llaman por mi nombre, jamas me llaman _amo_. Esta es tu casa, mi querida, Renesmee.


	2. Príncipe Jacob

**_Príncipe_**_** Jacob**_

En una semana la vida de Renesmee había dado un gran giro de 180 grados. Paso de ser una esclava romana a casi una princesa egipcia. Leah, hija de Sue, había sido asignada como su sirvienta personal, pero mas que sirvienta y ama, eran grandes amigas. Pasaban todo el día juntas, desde que la morena chica la largo y brillante cabello negro, iba a los aposentos de la invitada de honor del rey Billy, hasta que la arropaba en su cama. Leah ya estaba casada con Embry -uno de los hombres de confianza del rey- solo era dos años mayor que Renesmee, quien tenia diecisiete años.

Paseaban tomadas del brazo por los corredores del pequeño palacio, por los jardines y las fuentes de los patios internos. Entre las dos cuidaban de las mascotas del rey, Renesmee le enseñaba latín a Leah y ella la corregía en ciertas reglas gramaticales de la lengua egipcia.

El rey Billy las veía con una gran sonrisa cuando las escuchaba reír o corretearse una a la otra y las mascotas tras de ellas.

Renesmee había cambiado considerablemente, tanto su actitud como su apariencia. Ya no lucia como una niña exclava o una adolescente desnutrida, lucia como una hermosa mujer de largos risos cobrizos, de hermosa figura y de delicada faz. Su piel parecía de marmol: suave y lisa y en sus ojos no había mas que bondad y gratitud.

Por las noches se quedaba despierta hasta el amanecer, creía que al despertar se daría cuenta de que todo era un sueño, que aun era una esclava mas a la que le daban una paliza casi diario.

Dos semanas después de que el rey Billy comprara a Renesmee en el mercado, hubo un gran revuelo en el palacio. Leah y Sue arreglaron a Renesmee con un hermoso vestido blanco de un solo hombro, tipo romano -como los que su madre solía usar-, con adornos dorados, así como joyas, una pulsera de oro y diamantes y unos pendientes de oro, así como un delicado tocado. Ella no dijo nada, solo las miraba extrañada, puede que ellas ahora eran sus amigas, pero tenia muy arraigado el habito de no decir nada y obedecer ordenes.

Las ropas con las que la vestían la hacían parecer una pequeña diosa, eran muy coloridas, femeninas y hermosas; y no con las túnicas blancas de algodón egipcio con grandes collares de oro y enormes piedras preciosas.

La sacaron de los aposentos a la hora de la comida y la llevaron a un gran salón, de techos altos, columnas y paredes muy coloridas. Parecia que todo el palacio estaba ahi reunido, sentados en amplios y esponjosos cojines, alrededor de la mesa en forma de herradura.

-Renesmee! - grito Billy lenvantandose con agilidad de uno de los cogines.

Llevaba puesta una tunica muy elegante, con adornos coloridos.

La chica se acerco hasta el y le hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. Podría ser la reverencia que le hace una hija a su amado padre.

-Quiero que conozcas a mi hijo. Ha regresado de su largo viaje, nos esta contando las maravillas de Turquía, Grecia, Roma, Alejandria y la India.

Hijo? - se pregunto Renesmee. Nunca nadie le había hablado de un príncipe.

-Jacob.

Un joven de largos cabellos negros, piel bronceada y sedosa e increibles ojos negros se posaron en los orbes achocolatados de Renesmee... dejándolos a ambos totalmente deslumbrados.

Jacob se levanto con lentitud de su lugar.

-Renesmee, te presento a mi hijo Jacob -Billy poso su mano sobre los hombros de la chica-. Jacob ella es Renesmee, _mi_invitada.

Al escuchar a su padre hablar de aquella joven como si fuera de su propiedad, le heló la sangre. A caso había reemplazado a Sue con aquella muchacha de mejillas sonrojadas? - se pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo imaginando sus propios brazos torno a su delicada figura.

-Un placer, tenerla con nosotros - Jacob tomo la pequeña y suave mano derecha de la muchacha con ambas manos.

Renesmee se derritió con el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del príncipe y se perdió en aquellos ojos negros como la noche del desierto y brillantes como las estrellas.

Todas las personas del palacio, enfrascadas en su propias conversaciones, el ruido de la fiesta, las risas, las hermosas columnas talladas con increibles dibujos y sus paredes tan coloridas... desaparecieron para ambos jovenes.

Jacob tuvo un extraño impulso de besar sus labios rojos y de protegerla eternamente. Había algo en ella que lo impulsaba a protegerla, a encerrarla en sus brazos de manera que nada le hiciera daño. Se veía muy frágil, delgada y pálida en comparacion con las egipcias. Jacob tuvo aquellos impulsos y pensamientos sin saber por el infierno que había pasado ya la chica.

-Gracias, señor - bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

Tantas atenciones y palabras de bienvenida aun la abrumaban.

-Jacob -la corrigió con suavidad-. Eres invitada de mi padre.

Al recordar que era _de su_ padre, soltó por fin la mano de la joven.

-Lo siento - la chica se sonrojo aun mas.

-Por que no te sientas junto a Jacob, Renesmee? Cuéntale sobre tus viajes, hijo - el rey poso sus manos en la espalda de ambos y los empujo leventemente hacia los asientos que estaban a su derecha.

Ambos jovenes se miraron un instante y Jacob ayudo a la chica a sentarse para que no se enredara con su largo y elegante vestido blanco.

Sue, Leah y Rebecca le sonrieron con complicidad al rey, este levanto su copa de oro en dirección a ellas, que estaban sentadas en a su izquierda. La semilla estaba plantada, Jacob no paraba de charlar con Renesmee y solo con Renesmee; ella escuchaba con atención sus historias, le hacia preguntas ávida de saber mas sobre el los viajes del príncipe y se reía de las anécdotas graciosas que le ocurrieron en Turquía.

Billy ya se imaginaba el palacio en unos cuantos años, lleno de chiquillos de cabello azabache y piel de alabastro, corriendo, gritando y jugando. Los hijos de Renesmee y el príncipe.

Los días pasaron y Jacob cada vez estaba mas enamorado de la invitada de su padre, pero el no veía que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Aun así, se conformaba con pasear por los jardines a su lado, con Leah siguiéndolos de cerca.

Renesmee le hablaba en Griego y en Latín, el la escuchaba con una gran sonrisa entendiendo perfectamente lo que le decía. El le contaba de las maravillas de tierras lejanas.

-Algún día te llevare a la India. Es muy... bella.

-De verdad? - Renesmee se imagino en todos aquellos lugares que Jacob le describía.

Había conocido muchas ciudades cuando viajaba como esclava, pero solo veía los mercados donde la exhibían y jamas compraban. Ella nunca le menciono a Jacob que era una esclava y mucho menos el. El no sabia la historia completa de su amada, su padre solo le había dicho que tenia un pasado que nadie en el palacio le debía recordar. La vida de Renesmee solo existía desde que era la nieta de un senador del Cesar y apartir de que Sue la presento a Billy, como toda una princesa. Sus años como esclava no existían ya en el palacio.

-Por supuesto - Jacob corto una rosa roja del jardín y se la entrego a la sonrojada joven.

Renesmee miro los ojos negros del príncipe y bajo de inmediato la mirada. Se sentía extraña, el corazón le latía a una velocidad inconcebible. Lo tenia tan cerca, pero no podía tocarlo. El era un príncipe egipcio y ella una esclava romana. No podía estar con el, no debía pensar de esa forma. Solo era amable con ella como lo eran los demás en el palacio. Solo la entretenía y le contaba historias sobre sus viajes, por que el rey se lo pidió - pensó con tristeza.

-Yo debo regresar - murmuro la chica retrocediendo unos pasos, aun con su rosa en la mano.

-Pero aun es temprano, quédate para que veamos a la luna salir - Jacob la tomo de la mano.

-Es tarde, mi señor.

-No me digas de esa forma -se acerco demasiado a ella. La tomo por el mentón con mucha delicadeza y bajo su rostro hasta el de la chica-. Quédate un poco mas, Renesmee. Quédate conmigo, mi pequeña.

Las piernas de la chica temblaron, mientras su mirada se fundía con la del principe e inhalaba su dulce aliento.

Jacob bajo su rostro hasta rozar juguetonamente su nariz con la de la chica. Bajo un poco mas y rozo suavemente sus labios entreabiertos en los de ella, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Renesmee, estas aquí? - pregunto Leah acercándose a ellos. No vio que se separaron bruscamente, gracias a la columna cubierta de abundante vegetación donde estaban ocultos.

-Si, Leah! Gracias por esta tarde, mi señor - Renesmee le hizo una reverencia y se marcho rápidamente hasta encontrarse con su amiga en las puertas del jardín.

Jacob se quedo solo, deseando que la chica regresara, cosa que no ocurrió. Se sentó a la orilla de la fuente y paso la punta de sus dedos por sus labios. Sonrió levemente.

Billy retrocedió con cuidado en el balcón, para no llamar la atención de su hijo. El rey había visto el fugaz encuentro de su Jacob con la joven. Su corazón se hincho de alegría y decidio darle la noticia a su amado hijo esa misma noche.


	3. Moviendo los Hilos

**_Moviendo los Hilos_**

-Que quieres que haga, que? - se levanto Jacob de un tirón.

-Que te cases con Renesmee. Es nieta de un senador romano, es bueno para hacer nuevas relaciones en Roma - Billy quería ahorrarle a su hijo todas aquellas dudas sobre el y la joven.

-Pero apenas hace dos semanas que la conozco, padre - Jacob se hizo del rogar, no quería que fuera muy evidente que amaba a la chica.

-Aprenderás a amarla y ella a ti.

-No lo creo -bajo la cabeza, recordando el reciente rechazo de la romana-. Ademas... es muy joven, padre -no, no lo era-. Es tan... pequeñita, tan frágil... Hay algo en su mirada que me desconcierta demasiado... Se ve casi como una niña, pero en sus ojos... parece que en sus ojos hay todo... un siglo... No se como explicarlo...

-Ella ha sufrido mucho, Jacob.

-A que te refieres? Que no dices que es la nieta de un senador del Cesar? No creo que haya sufrido tanto, ha de tener una buena posición... Espera... Que hace ella aquí? Como la conociste? Que yo sepa no conoces a nadie en Roma, tu solo comercias en Turquía, Grecia y la India.

Billy suspiro.

-Yo la compre, Jacob.

-La... compraste? A quien? A su abuelo? La compraste para mi? - no sabia si sentirse indiganado o feliz.

-Se la compre a su amo. El la secuestro, la arrebato de su hogar en venganza de no se que cosa... Estoy esperando noticias de Roma, mande a Embry a investigar que es lo que habrá hecho la familia de Renesmee, para que se desquitaran con ella. Y no la compre para ti, _precisamente_. La compre por que fue lo mas vil... ver como la maltrataban, llena de mugre, suciedad y sangre... su propia sangre de las heridas que le hacia el latigo. Prométeme que nunca le recordaras sus días de esclava, hijo. Prometemelo - el rey se acerco a su hijo, suplicándole con la mirada.

Jacob estaba desconcertado por lo que su padre acababa de contarle sobre la mujer que amaba. Ahora entendía varias cosas que había observado en la chica. Sus sobresaltos cuando el quería tomarla de la mano, como miraba ciertas cosas, la ensoñación que la envolvía, silenciosas y breves lagrimas, la euforia que en ocasiones la embargaba, los largos silencios y suspiros tristes, la manera en que miraba sus prendas y joyas puestas por Leah... como si no creyera lo que llevaba puesto.

-Cuanto tiempo fue esclava? - susurro Jacob, sentándose despacio en los cojites satinados y su padre hizo lo mismo.

-Se la llevaron de su casa a los diez, tiene diecisiete.

Jacob se llevo la mano a la boca y en ella calleron gruesas lagrimas. No se imaginaba siquiera por lo que había pasado Renesmee. De nuevo aquel instinto de protegerla, lo invadió como el día en que la conoció.

-Aun si acepto casarme con ella, como lo sugeriste... Ella no... no creo... Yo no... Ella no me... ama.

Billy se pregunto como es que teniendo un hijo tan culto e inteligente, podía ser tan ciego y absurdo.

-Ella aceptara, hijo. Créeme -poso su mano en el hombro de el príncipe-. Mañana hablare con ella.

-Por que estas tan seguro?

-Soy un hombre viejo, Jacob. Yo se de estas cosas.

El príncipe Jacob enarco una ceja.

... ... ... ...

-Entonces, que dices, Renesmee? - pregunto el rey con una sonrisa.

Le había soltado de golpe los planes que la involucraban a ella y al príncipe. La pobre chica se recordó a si misma cerrar la boca y respirar.

-Por que... yo? El es... un príncipe... y yo... soy...

-No te atrevas a decir que eres una esclava, por que no lo eres -la reprendió suavemente-. Y no lo seras cuando te cases con mi hijo, Jacob, el es un príncipe y tu seras una princesa.

La mandíbula de Renesmee de nuevo cayo al piso de marmol de su habitación. Miro a Sue y Leah quienes estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ella, para que la ayudaran a razonar, ya que su cerebro no estaba para cooperar. Ambas mujeres sonreían y les costaba un gran trabajo no ponerse a gritar, bailar e incluso cantar de felicidad.

-Por que hace... esto? A caso no hay... Es decir... Jacob... el... no... El no me conoce, yo no lo conozco... El no... no creo... Yo no... El no me... ama -bajo la mirada evitando que el rey viera sus lagrimas.

El rey sonrió al escuchar los mismos balbuceos en Renesmee, que salieron de la boca de su hijo.

-Por que lo hago? Por que quiero ver a mis dos hijos juntos y felices -el rey consideraba a Renesmee como su hija-. Y nunca he conocido una mujer mejor para mi hijo, eres buena, eres hermosa, bondadosa, tierna... Ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse y el si te ama...

-El... el se lo dijo? - lo miro ilusionada.

-Si - mintió el rey.

Jacob no se lo había dicho verbalmente, pero era mas que obvio desde aquel primer día.

La noche siguiente, bajo la luna llena, Jacob le pidió formalmente matrimonio a Renesmee.

-Renesmee, mi pequeña... -tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

El suave murmullo de las fuentes era la música de fondo, para aquella ocasión especial.

-Quiero que me hagas el honor... de ser mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi amada... mi compañera eterna, para formar un hogar propio, lleno de amor y prosperidad - beso sus dos manos con ternura, mientras ella lo miraba con amor.

Usualmente, el rey Billy y el príncipe Jacob tendrían que haber negociado la mano de Renesmee con su padre, pero Embry aun no regresaba de su viaje a Roma. Y como el rey ya se consideraba el padre de la chica, el dio su aprobación y bendición.

Esa noche Leah la había perfumado, peinado y vestido como una egipcia. Un pequeño vestido blanco de lino con adornos dorados con piedras preciosas, una capa de la misma tela que pendía de un grueso collar de oro, así como un brazalete a juego, que la hacían ver como una princesa. En cambio Jacob también se habia vestido con una de sus mejores ropas, una falda corta a las rodillas, sujeta a la cintura, llamada schenti. En su pecho descubierto llevaba un gran collar de oro con turquesas incrustadas.

Jacob la miro espectante y ella solo pudo asentir con una leve sonrisa.

El príncipe beso sus labios suavemente y sonrió al ver la cara de la chica. Los ojos muy abiertos y desconcertada, había sido su primer beso.

Jacob saco un collar del pequeño morral que llevaba atado a su cintura. Era una gruesa cadena de oro de la cual colgaba un gran diamante. La joya era un regalo que ella debía usar como símbolo de su compromiso con el príncipe. Cerro la joya en la nuca de su prometida y beso su sonrojada mejilla. Había comprado ese collar de diamantes en la India, sin pensar que lo usaría alguien a quien no había conocido, pero algo le dijo que lo comprara. En el país en el que compro la joya se creía que los diamantes servían para protección contra fuerzas del mal y atraían amor duradero. Dichas gemas era conocidas como una de las piedras mas fuertes de la naturaleza, por lo que Jacob pensó que seria un perfecto representante de su matrimonio y amor con la pequeña romana. Ademas el regalo de compromiso debía ser sumamente valioso, en compensación de la virginidad que ella perdería y que era igual de valiosa para el príncipe.

Renesmee vio la pesada joya que colgaba de su cuello, toco el diamante con dedos temblorosos y estuvo a punto de decirle al príncipe que no podía aceptar semejante regalo, pero el volvió a posar sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella. Entreabrió los labios de su prometida con los suyos y ella pudo saborear su carnoso labio inferior. Asustada por sus nuevas y repentinas emociones se separo de el, solo para perderse en la profundidad de sus oscuros y brillantes ojos. Dejo que su prometido acariciara y besara sus mejillas, enredara su manos en su largos risos. El noto cierta renuencia, un ligero encogimiento que le hizo saber que estaba llegando _muy lejos_. Ella no tenia nigun tipo de experiencia con hombres, a pesar de su _avanzada_ edad. Jacob recordo con amargura que siete años habían sido robados de la chica, siete años en los que debio continuar con su vida, aprendiendo, viviendo, comprometerse y casarse a los catorce o quince como cualquier otra chica. Se recordó que debía ir despacio con ella, no asustarla, enseñarla a amar. Pero su felicidad le obstruían aquellos buenos pensamientos. El príncipe Jacob debia ser paciente.

-Prometo hacerte muy feliz, _mi _pequeña Renesmee - murmuro antes de besarla de nuevo.

Renesmee sonrió para sus adentros, las palabras del principe Jacob le revelaron un futuro muy diferente a su pasado.


	4. De Esclava Romana a Princesa Egipcia

**De Esclava Romana a Princesa Egipcia**

A la mañana siguiente Leah y Sue, así como Rebecca inundaron de preguntas a la pobre Renesmee sobre la propuesta del príncipe. Ella trató de contener su felicidad y sus sonrisas extra grandes, pues temía que tanta felicidad le fuera arrancada de tajo, así como ella fue arrancada de su feliz hogar. Pero aun así, les contó minuto a minuto la propuesta de Jacob. Las tres mujeres vieron el hermoso regalo de compromiso que le hizo el príncipe y pronto comenzaron a hacer los planes de la fiesta para las mujeres del palacio.

Mientras, Jacob y su padre hablaban de Renesmee y donde vivirían. El rey sugirió que tomaran el ala norte como su nuevo hogar, los aposentos principales tenían una pequeña piscina que la madre del príncipe había mandado construir para ella y sus acompañantes, algo que a la chica le gustaría. Organizarían una boda llena de opulencia, comida, bailes y por supuesto la ceremonia que solo consistía en declaraciones de amor y promesas.

Todos los días, Renesmee y Jacob paseaban por el palacio, tomados de la mano, riendo, platicando sobre su nueva vida, su nuevo hogar. Así como las costumbres que tendría que aprender Renesmee. No eran muy diferentes a las de Roma.

-En las bodas egipcias solo se invita a la familia inmediata, no hay muchos invitados - murmuró Jacob sentándose junto a su prometida en el jardín, bajo una fresca sombra.

-De toda maneras yo no tengo familia... A quien podría invitar? - la chica replicó triste, pero no al borde del llanto.

Quien si quiso llorar fue el príncipe. De solo imaginar lo que había vivido su pequeña futura esposa, el corazón se le encogía. Imaginaba como la había encontrado su padre, en el suelo del mercado, sucia, llorando... sangrando...

-Yo... yo quiero... - Jacob tomó sus delicadas manos entre las suyas y quiso decirle, yo quiero llevarte con ellos. Pero aun no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie. La quería solo para el y nada mas.

-Tu quieres que? - susurró ella mirando sus carnosos labios.

-Puedo... darte un beso? - se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron a unos centímetros.

-Por que lo preguntas?

El príncipe se encogió de hombros avergonzado y Renesmee lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, en un arrebato desconcertante. Habían estado hablando de un tema triste para ella y de pronto solo quería los labios de su prometido sobre los suyos.

Jacob enroscó sus brazos torno a la cintura pequeña de la chica, la estrechó mas a su cuerpo posando sus grandes manos en la espalda de la romana, haciendo que ella se asustara.

-No! - lo empujó con sus débiles brazos y en un segundo se separó de el levantándose del banco de piedra labrada.

-Te lastime? - alarmado, el príncipe trató de acercarse a ella al ver lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-No... yo... -la chica respiró aceleradamente, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su comportamiento-. Lo siento mucho, mi señor - murmuró a prisa haciendo una reverencia respetuosa e igual de rápida y se marchó sobre sus pasos, sollozando.

Renesmee se detuvo junto a un pilar para tomar aliento. Si el príncipe hubiera continuado acariciándola hubiera tocado sus cicatrices. Aun no se sentía lista para que el la viera.

Jacob se quedó en el jardín, envuelto en el delicioso aroma de las rosas, preguntándose que había hecho mal. El sabia como besar apropiadamente a una chica, sabia como seducirla, como amarla... pero con su prometida parecía que todo aquel encanto que el poseía no servia de mucho. Un segundo estaba eufórica entregándose en un apasionado beso y al segundo siguiente estaba alejándolo y llorando como si fuera un animalito asustado. Se recordó de nuevo que tenia que ser paciente con ella, su vida no había sido bonita como su rostro, había tenido una vida cruel llena de maltrato, sufrimiento y lejos de su familia por una venganza que ambos desconocían.

Sue y Rebecca llegaron a los aposentos de Renesmee, listas para vestirla para su fiesta previa a la boda. Vestirían a la futura princesa con ropas y joyas de acuerdo a su nueva posición, bailarían, comerían y danzarían. Asistirían solo las mujeres del palacio, ningún hombre estaba incluido, invitado o aceptado; ellos tenían su propia fiesta en un salón diferente del palacio.

-Estas ropas hará que vean mis cicatrices, Sue - murmuró la futura princesa.

-Tus rizos los cubrirán, no te preocupes, cielo.

Rebecca delineó diestramente con kohl los parpados de Renesmee, Sue la vistió con una suave falda azul a la altura de los muslos, con un gran adorno de oro con inscrustaciones de esmeraldas, zafiros y rubíes; una blusa de la misma tela que le cubría la mitad de la espalda -donde estaban la mayoría de sus cicatrices-, pendientes de oro y un collar con las mismas gemas, así como un tocado de oro y zafiros sobre sus rizos. Todo aquello era demasiado para Renesmee, pero cuando Sue le puso las pulseras también de oro con suaves tiras de tela le dijo que tenia que acostumbrarse.

-Estas a menos de un día de convertirte en una princesa. No solías vestirte bien cuando estabas en Roma? - Sue la tomó suavemente del mentón.

-Si, pero...

-Pero nada - besó su frente.

-De acuerdo. Pero... por que azul? - preguntó Renesmee jugueteando con las tiras de tela que colgaban un poco mas arriba de sus codos-. Pensé que me darían a elegir como el vestido blanco con la capa.. dorada... para mañana - continuó jugando.

-El vestido de la ceremonia de bodas debe ser blanco, yo y Rebecca tenemos que vestir de un color similar para confundir a los malos espíritus. Hoy en tu fiesta de compromiso debes de vestir de rosa o de azul, que es el color de la eternidad. Esta noche comeremos, te cantaremos y bailaras con nosotras.

-Jacob... el también tendrá una fiesta?

-Claro, ahí estará su padre, y los demás hombres del palacio. Harán básicamente lo mismo que nosotras. Vestirán sus mejores ropa, pero no tan buenas y bonitas como las de mañana, también beberán y comerán y...

-Y aullaran - Leah interrumpió a su madre entre risas.

-Aullar?

-Los lobos aúllan, Renesmee. Los hombre de este palacio no cantan muy bien que digamos, incluido el rey.

-Oh - la futura princesa sonrió.

El la fiesta de compromiso de Jacob pasó lo que predijo Sue en los aposentos de Renesmee, comieron, bebieron vino, bailaron, cantaron, pelearon de manera amistosa, todo para entretener al futuro esposo.

-Hijo -murmuró el rey muy bajito, solo para que el príncipe lo escuchara-, quiero que ames a Renesmee en la forma en que se merece, cuídala, no seas brutal con ella, se gentil, cumple sus deseos, demuéstrale que la quieres.

-Lo se, padre, no tienes que decírmelo. Solo la he conocido por seis semanas, pero yo... es como si... No lo entiendo, solo se que quiero estar con ella, amarla y protegerla, darle lo que le fue negado estos años... Yo la quiero, padre. La amo.

Billy sonrió ampliamente.

-Estaba destinado que yo la encontrara ese día, traerla aquí y que se encontraran, hijo.

El príncipe sonrió levemente y se preguntó que estaría haciendo su prometida en ese momento.

Por la mañana Leah despertó a una agotada Renesmee, iniciarían con los preparativos de la boda. Primero depilarían completamente el cuerpo de la chica, la realeza egipcia siempre iban bien depilados, tanto hombres como mujeres. Se decía que el vello corporal les alejaba la divinidad. Después la bañarían, lavarían su cabello, la perfumarían con esencias y la maquillarían como toda una princesa egipcia, e incluso le pondrían una peluca de espeso cabello negro hasta los hombros, hecha de crin.

-Aun es temprano, Leah - murmuró la futura princesa.

-No lo es. Mama ya te dejó dormir lo suficiente. En parte es nuestra culpa que te sientas así, nuestra fiesta duró aun mas que la de Jacob -la egipcia sonrió con culpabilidad-. Y bebimos demasiado vino.

-Pero fue... divertido - la romana sonrió ampliamente, siendo guiada por Leah hasta la pileta llena de agua fresca.

Al igual que la tarde anterior, Sue ayudó a Renesmee a vestirse. Con mucho cuidado le puso el largo vestido blanco de lino, de sus pulseras de onix pendía una larga capa dorada y a la altura de las caderas traía un cinturón de la misma tela dorada, con adornos de onix. De su cuello colgaba un elaborado collar de oro y onix. Una vez dominados y atados los largos rizos de cobre de la futura princesa, Leah coloco la peluca con cuidado y sobre ella un tocado de cadenas del mismo mineral.

La nueva princesa egipcia ya estaba lista para su boda.

Con el corazón en la boca, Renesmee entró al gran salón donde Jacob tuvo su bienvenida meses atrás; donde los próximos herederos se conocieron.

Todo el palacio la vio con una sonrisa. La chica caminó sobre pétalos de todos los colores hasta llegar con su futuro compañero eterno, quien vestía un faldón blanco de algodón con un cinturón de oro, al igual que una pechera del mismo material.

El príncipe sonrió ampliamente cuando tuvo a la pequeña romana frente a el, lucia como toda una egipcia. Y seria suya para siempre.

En la ceremonia nupcial rey solo hablo unas cuantas palabras sobre la unión del príncipe Jacob con la romana, la felicidad que les deseaba. Los jóvenes se intercambiaron las alianzas que pusieron en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda por la creencia de que la vena de ese dedo llega directamente hacia el corazón; un anillo de forma circular que simbolizaba la eternidad, sin principio ni final. No fue ninguna ceremonia religiosa, pues el matrimonio no estaba basado en ninguna religión. Solo bastaba que las parejas comenzaran a vivir juntas para considerarse casados, pero como se trataba de un príncipe y una romana cercana al Cesar, se llevo a cabo una majestuosa ceremonia frente a todo el palacio.

Al atardecer inició la fiesta con música, baile, comida y bebida. Abundaba el pescado, la fruta, el arroz y carne de buey que provenía de los sacrificios que se hicieron como ofrenda. El vino circulaba por toda la fiesta. La comida fue cocinada con ajo y tomillo, pues los egipcios creían que alejan los malos espíritus y en una boda de gran importancia como la de Jacob y Renesmee era un requisito.

Renesmee veía todo a su alrededor aun si poder creerlo. Pensaba que su pobre cabeza por fin había decidido darle un pequeño regalo enviándola a un lugar inventado, con personas que no existían. Oh, pero si que existían y estaba recién casada. Ahora era una princesa.

Jacob no pudo resistirse y comenzó a darle de comer a su pequeña esposa. Necesitaba comenzar a cuidar lo mas pronto posible, la cuidaría, consentiría, mimaría y mal criaría durante el tiempo en que tuvieran vida. E incluso en la otra vida, Jacob cuidaría de ella. Nada se lo impediría. Renesmee aceptó todas sus atenciones con las mejillas enrojecidas, aun no se acostumbraba que la trataran con tanta ternura y delicadeza.

Durante la gran celebración, hubo bailes, canciones, juegos, comida, y vino en abundancia; la nueva princesa no dejó de sonreír en todo momento, disfrutando de la atención excesiva de su señor. Pero luego recordó la conversación que tuvo con Leah y Sue y se puso a temblar. Antes de conocer a Jacob nunca nadie la había besado, y ahora tendría que entregarse a el al quedarse solos. No sabia como debía actuar, Leah le dijo que no se preocupara, Jacob haría todo en el dormitorio, Renesmee no tenia por que preocuparse. Pero claro que estaba preocupada!

Ya entrada la noche, los príncipes fueron conducidos a su nuevo hogar en una larga procesión de música y cánticos, Leah y Sue, así como las demás mujeres del palacio arrojaron granos como símbolo de la fertilidad. Renesmee admiró su nuevo hogar iluminado con velas y antorchas, decorado con suaves telas ondeantes.

Una vez solos, Jacob la condujo hasta los aposentos principales donde dormirían. La cama era amplia y estaba justo en medio de la estancia, con la ventana frente a ella a lo largo de la pared, para despertar con el amanecer. Con timidez, Jacob le mostró la piscina que ubicada al final de un estrecho pasillo cerca del dormitorio.

El príncipe se desapareció por unos minutos, Leah y Sue aparecieron para ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa, le quitaron todas las joyas así como la peluca y desmaquillaron su rostro, para dejarla en un sencillo vestido de suave lino blanco.

-No me dejen sola - suplicó la princesa en un susurro, tomando la mano de Leah.

-Tranquila, cielo. No te preocupes, todo estará bien - replicó Sue, señalandole la mullida cama.

Renesmee subió a ella por el lado izquierdo y se sentó recargando la espalda en la cabecera de oro solido y magníficos jeroglíficos.

Con el corazón a toda marcha, vio como Leah apagaba las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación, dejando solo una pequeña vela en una mesa junto a la cama, del lado derecho.

Ambas mujeres le sonrieron y besaron la frente de la nueva princesa y le desearon dulce sueños.

Casi en un movimiento sincronizado cuando ambas mujeres desaparecieron, Jacob apareció vestido con una túnica sin mangas de lino blanco. No miro a Renesmee, aunque estaba consciente de cada respiro que daba su compañera. Se acostó en el lado que le había dejado ella y se acercó poco a poco.

-Buenas noches, pequeña - besó su mejilla con delicadeza.

Al segundo siguiente se alejó de ella todo lo que la cama le permitió y apagó la vela.


End file.
